Anokhi Daastan
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Now i cant say too much bas go through this story bahut bada risk liya hain iss story ke liye I hope you like it


**Now a new story with total new thought hope you like it...**

**This story is on Dareya hence read at your risk ...**

**I am really sorry if any word of this story hurt anyones sentiments i dont have that thought in my mind really sorry for that...**

Daya went to Shreya house with a bouquet in his hand…..

Daya POV:Aaj Shreya tumhara intezaar khatm hoga aaj main dil se tumhe apna loonga hamare beech aaj tak jo bhi hua main hi pagal tha jo usse sirf colleague ki chinta samajhta rahaa lekin ab nahii ab mujhe samajh aa gaya hain ki tum mujhse bahut pyaar karti ho and so did I….

As he reach to her house and tries to knock…..But he saw through window something which make him feel shocked Shreya hugging a man with total love…..Man kisses at her forehead she is crying badly…

Shreya:Main bahut pyaar karti hoon lekin nahii main nahii please yeh baat kissi ko nahii pata chalna chahiye hamare beech mein jo bhi deal hua hain vo kissi ko nahii pata chalega hain na…

Man:I will try Shreya Ok I promise main kissi ko nahii bataunga kuch lekin tum rona band karo Shreya please Don't cry I can't see your eyes filled with tears…Please….For me

Shreya wipes her tears….

Shreya:Thanks Sachin thank you so much…..

Sachin:Its OK anything for you…..

Daya sees Shreya and Sachin spending time with each other hence with full anger he went from her house and comes near his car as he is coming he remember one day…..

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Shreya:Daya Sir yahaan tak chodne aaye hi hain to andar aayiye na Coffee pee ke jaaiyega….

Daya:Nahii Nahii Shreya please baat ko samjho mujhe kal bureau bhi jaana hain…..

Shreya:Bol to aise rahe hain jaise mujhe to ghar mein hi sona hain chaliye na Sir please….

Daya:Shreya tum meri ek baat bhi nahii sunti acha chalo aaya…

Shreya comes to her house….Daya comes to her house…

Shreya:Vaise Daya Sir aaj mazza aaya na Party mein Abhijeet Sir aur Taarika ji kitne ache lagte hain ek dusre ke saath….

Daya:Haan so to hain dono ek dusre se pyaar jo karte hain…

Daya sees Shreya face is down…

Daya:Vaise pyaar to tum bhi mujhse karti ho…..par main kya karoon main apna ateet….

Shreya:Koi baat nahii Daya Sir main samajhti hoon aur maine aapse shikayat kahaan ki…..

Daya:Phir bhi Shreya..

A thundersome comes and rain starts…

Daya:Oh no ab main ghar kaise jaaunga….

Shreya:Koi baat nahii Sir main Umbrella de detiii hoon aap chale jaayenge Car mein hi to jaana hain…..

Daya:Right yahiii sahii rahega….

Shreya starts coming to give umbrella but she fell due to water In floor Daya hold her by waist….But they loose their balance and comes to ground…Shreya at lower Daya at top…They both gone in each other eyes…..

_**Mere dil pe fateh lehraane**_  
_**Meri rooh ko bhigaane**_  
_**Da da sa sa re sa.. sa re sa...**_

Daya:Shreya tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahii ho…..

Shreya:Thank you Sir….

_**Mere dil pe fateh lehraane**_  
_**Meri rooh ko bhigaane**_  
_**Yeh noor kahaan se aaya**_  
_**Iss baat ko Allah jaane**_  
_**Jaane Allah jaane**_  
_**Jaane Maula jaane**_  
_**Iss baat ko Allah jane**_  
_**Iss baat ko Maula jane**_

They both goes in each other eyes in such a way that they looses each other and Daya kisses at her lips….Shreya also does'nt want to stop him she also kiss him passionately they both kisses each other at about 15 minutes after that they comes to real world….Daya jerks her…Shreya is confused….

Daya:Sorry Shreya vo mujhse galti se…

Shreya(Having tears in her eyes):Sir aapke liye yeh galti hain mere liye meri zindagi hain….

Daya:Shreya please hum iss baare mein discuss naa kare to acha hain….

Daya starts going Shreya held him with his hand…

Shreya:Daya Sir please ek baar keh dijiye jo main sunna chahti hoon jo aapke mann mein hain lekin jubaan mein nahii please Sir ek baar…

Daya removes her hand and goes from there…..Shreya with tears comes to ground…..

**At Daya's House...**

As Daya comes to his home…He gets a call…

Daya:Haan Boss bolo kya hua?

Abhijeet:Ek case aaya hain boss tu aur Shreya dono aa jaon address message kar raha hoon…

As Daya can speak phone is cut….He has no option comes to met Shreya…..Daya sees Shreya is still at that place crying badly…Daya runs towards her…..

Daya:Yeh kya bachpana hain Shreya yahaan kya kar rahii ho aur tumhe kitna tezzz bukhaar hain chalo mere saath andar chalo…..

Shreya sees him and hugs him tightly…..

Shreya:Daya Sir aap aa gaye mujhe pata tha aap aayenge aap mujhe nahii chodenge…

Daya:Shreya please andar chalo…

He makes her comes to her room at whole night she sleeps and he take care of her…

**Kuch toh mila hai aaj hawa mein**  
**Sa****anson mein ghunghru kaise khananan**

**Aasmaan hai pairon ke neeche**  
**Warna zameen pe kaise neelapan**

**Haar ke jeetne ka silsila mill gaya**  
**Jannatein mill gayi ya Khuda mill gaya**  
**Aa rubaru mere rubaru**  
**Kya noor hai mere rubaru**  
**Iss baat ko Allah jaane**

**Iss baat ko Maula jaane**

Daya:Abhijeet Shreya ki tabiyat bahut kharaab hain main yahin hoon aaj nahii aa paaunga…

Abhijeet:Koi baat nahii bhai I'll manage…

**At morning…**

Shreya wakes up saw Daya near her kisses at his forehead…

Daya:Shreya ab tum theek ho ab main chalta hoon….

Shreya:Daya Sir aap kuch…

**Mere dil pe fateh lehraane**  
**Meri rooh ko bhigaane**  
**Yeh noor kahaan se aaya**  
**Iss baat ko Allah jaane**  
**Jaane Allah jaane**  
**Jaane Maula jaane**  
**Iss baat ko Allah Jaane**

Daya just goes from her house to his home…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya POV:Shreya baldla le rahii ho mujhse kyun mujhe itna pyaar karwaa ke itna baraa dhoka..Diya...

He starts crying but feel a hand on his soulder….Daya turns…He saw Shreya…

Shreya:Daya Sir aap yahaan kya hua aap ro kyun rahe hain koi problem hain to mujhe bataiye main aur Sachin Sir theek kar denge…..

Daya jerks her….

Daya:Haan problem hain tum ho meri problem….Please dur raho mujhse..

Shreya:Vahii jaa rahii hoon…

Daya:Haan jaane ka tarika kitna acha hain Sachin ke saath kyun dikhaaye mujhe pyaar ke sapne agar todna hi tha….Mujhe dhoka hi dena tha…

Sachin(shouts):Sir please Shreya se aise baat mat kijiye vo bechaari…

Shreya helds his hand and lifts her head in no…

Daya:Haan haan roko ab tumhara aashiq hi tumse rukega..

Shreya:Sir aap sahii samajh rahe hain hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain main Sachin Sir ke bina nahii reh sakti ek pal bhi nahii

Both Sachin and Daya saw her with full questions..Daya in anger moves from there…..

Sachin:Kya kiya tune Shreya..

Shreya:Please Sachin..Mera vishwas mat todna kissi ko kuch pata nahii chalna chahiye….Daya sir ko bhi nahii…

Next Day everyone comes to bureau Shreya comes and wishes everyone….But not Daya…

Daya in anger moves from there…..Whole day at investigation Shreya is with Sachin Daya is in full anger…At lunch time everyone went for lunch as Shreya is going someone holds her hand…..

Shreya:Aaaaaaaah

A hand covers her mouth…..

Person:Kuch mat bolo….A cute Dareya eyelock...

**Chaha hain tujhko ****Chahunga hardam **

**mar ke bhi dil se ****ye pyaar naa hoga kam**

Shreya:Daya Sir aap yahaan kya kar rahe hain lunch time hain mujhe jaana hain…..

Daya:Shreya main jaanta hoon you loves me kyonki jab se tum Sachin ke saath ho itni dukhi lagti ho kya baat hain kuch hain to bataao…Main theek kar dunga….Shreya main gussa karna chaahta hoon ekin tumse gussa nahii Shreya main nahii kar sakta…

Tears fell from her eyes…

**Teri yaad jo aati hain mere aansoo behte hain**

**Apna to milne hoga pal pal yeh kehte hain**

**Kya yeh zindagaani hain**

**Teri meri kahaani hain**

Daya:Shreya main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon aur Shaadi karna chahta hooon please Shreya manna mat karna please…

He hugs her…..She brokes down Daya patts her head both are hugging each other…Suddenly someone coughs they separate…

**Chaha hain tujhko Chahunga har dam **

**marke bhi dil se yeh pyaar naa hoga kam**

Person:Chalo mere saath Shreya….

Shreya:Sachin acha hua tum aa gaye vaise bhi iss insaan ki bakwaas sun sun ke mera dimaag kharaab ho gaya tha….

Shreya goes with Sachin….

Daya POV:Ye kya ho gaya hain tumhe Shreya mujhse aise kyun baat kar rahii ho main kya karoon mujhe kuch samajh nahii aa raha…..

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

Shreya:Daya Sir agar aapke paas time ho to ek baat poochoon..

Daya:Haan poocho….

Shreya:Aapke hisaab se jab pyaar hota hain to kaisi feeling hoti hain…

Daya is shocked…by her question…

Daya:Vo uss waqt vo aise lagta hain jaise ki baadal zameen pe aa gaye hain aur gaane gaa rahe hain….

Shreya:What?hahaha Sir aap rehne dijiye aapke bas ka nahii hain….

Daya:Acha mere bas ka nahii hain to poocha kyun tha haan bekaar ke sawaal karti ho aur phir kehti ho aapke bas ka nahii hain….

Shreya hold her ears….

Shreya:Sorry Sir(still laughing)aapki explanations se hassi aa gayii lekin aap jo bhi bole mujhe to acha hi lagta hain….

Daya smiles…

**FLASHBACK ENDS..**

Daya POV:Shreya do din mein aisa kya hua ki tumhe meri baatein bakwaas lagni lagii …

He comes for lunch saw Sachin feeding Shreya…Remembers his time….

**FLASHBACK STARTS….**

One Day Daya and Shreya for a case has to enter a hotel becoming as a new couple…..As they reach to room…

Daya:Jaaneman you will enjoy here….

Shreya:Kyun nahii Sir….She bits her tongue by saying him Sir…..

Everyone looks to her…

Shreya:Daya mera Sir bahut dard kar raha hain hum andar chale…..

Daya:Kyun nahii Darling kaho to baam lagaa doon….

They reach to room Daya closes the door and turns and Saw Shreya having her eyes to floor…

Shreya:I am sorry Sir vo muh se galti se…..

Daya:Koi baat nahii Shreya ho jaata hain and please call me Daya now I am your husband….

Shreya sees to him by word "Now I am your husband"

Daya:Mera matlab hain ki…

Suddenly door knocked…

Waiter:Sir Lunch…..

Daya:Yaa thanks….

Waiter gone…..dareya after freshing comes to lunch…..

As Daya drinks Lassi …..

Shreya(Laughs):Daya aap….

Daya:Kya hua?

Shreya signals him to see mirror….Daya does'nt understand Shreya stands and cleans his face…A cute Dareya eyelock

**Paaya maine paaya tumhe Rab ne banaaya tumhe hotho se sajaya tumhe Rab ne sajaya tumhe **

**Paya maine paaya tumhe sab se chupaaya neendon mein bullaya tumhe**

Shreya:Sir aap bahut funny ho….

Daya:Acha madam agar aap piyengi to aapka bhi yahii haal hoga….

Daya with force make her drink and then he cleans her face…

**Tum jo aaye zindagi mein baat ban gayii **

**Ishq mazhab ishq meri jaat ban gayii**

**Sapne teri chahton ki dekhti hoon ab kayii**

**Din hain sona aur chaandi raat ban gayii**

Both share a laugh...

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya comes to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Boss ka hua mood off hain Bhabhi ne kuch kaha?

Daya:Nahii lekin yeh Shreya kahaan hain…

Abhijeet:Haan vo aur Sachin kissi kaam se baahar gaye hain aate hi honge kyun Bhabhi ke bina rahaa nahii jaa raha chal tu bhi mee saath chal apni bhabhi se miliyo….

They comes to cafeteria…..

Taarika:Hii Daya tum bhi yahaan …

Daya:Kyun mera aana acha nahii laga…

Taarika(blushes):Nahii daya aisa nahii hain vo Shreya bhi hain na vo dekho akele baithi hain..

Abhijeet and Daya saw her…

Taarika:Abhijeet yeh Shreya ko hua kya hain iski aankhein itni laal hain haath bhi kitne suje lagte hain…

Abhijeet:Mujhe to nahii pata shayad uske hone waale pati ko pata ho…

Daya:Boss aisa nahii hain vaise vo ajeeb behave kar rahii hain..

Then he told them whole story,…..

Taarika:No ways Shreya tumse hi pyaar karti hain Daya main jaanti hoon kitni baar kahaa hain usne mujhse aur kitni chinta bhi hain tumhaari usse ki tumhaare liye vo Abhijeet ko arrest bhi kar sakti hain….

Abhijeet:So to hain Taarika ji lekin phir yeh jhoot kyun bol rahii hain pata lagana padega..Ye kaun hain?

Taarika:Isse kahin dekha hai?

Daya:What?Kahaan dekha hain ..

Taarika:Yaad nahii aa rahaa…

Abhijeet:Galat baat hain Taarika ji aap kitne larko ko jaanti hain….

Taarika:Abhijeet chup karo bakwaas band karo mujhe yaad karne do….

Shreya and man went…

Abhijeet:Dekhiye Taarikaji chala gaya lekin aapko yaad nahii aaya…

Taarika:Yaad aa gaya …Par Shreya ko isse Oh no kahin Shreya ko….Shit yeh mujhe kyun samajh aaya nahii aisa nahii ho sakta….

Daya:Kuch bologi Taarika….

Taarika:Daya yeh Cancer expert hain…..

Daya:What?To Shreya ka inse kya kaam….

Taarika:Daya kahin Shreya ko….

Daya:Just shut up Taarika tumne aisa socha bhi kaise?

Taarika:Daya main guess kar rahii hoon usko dekh ke aisa lagta hain ki vo bahut kamzorr ho gayii hain…

Daya:Kahin issiliye vo Sachin ko manna nahii aisa nahii ho sakta…..

Duo with Taarika at car…Daya thinking all moments with Shreya…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Daya is crying….Shreya reaches to him…She puts her hand on his soulder…He hugs her and hide his face at her stomach side…

Daya:Shreya main sach keh rahaa hoon maine goli nahii cahalaayi…

Shreya kisses at his forehead..

Shreya:I know Daya aapko mujhe explanation dene ki zaroorat nahii hain aap nahii bhi bole tab bhi main jaanti hooon…

Daya sees at her eyes…..Showing full faith on him…

Daya:Shreya itna vishwaas hain tumhe mujh pe…..

Shreya sits at kneel….

Shreya:Main apne aap se zyada aap pe bharosa karti hoon…Aap chinta mat kariye Abhijeet Sir sachaai ka pata laga lenge…

**Chahat ke kajal se **

**kismat ke kaagaz pe apni wafaayein likh zarra **

**bole zamaana yun**

** main teri jaisi hoon **

**tu bhi mujhsa dikh zara aaaaa**

Daya kisses at her hear and then at her cheek…..

Daya:Thanks Shreya thank you so much to with me at all time…

Shreya:Daya Sir main aapke saath zindagi bhar rahoongi…Aur aapka har dukh baant loongi aap dekhna…..

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Daya POV:Mera har dukh baantna chahti thi aaj apni zindagi ka itna bada dukh mujhe nahii bataya../

Soon they reach to bureau…..Daya rush to Sachin and holds his hand and take him outside…

Taarika:Sachin Shreya ko kya hua hain?

Sachin:Kuch bhi to nahii par aaplog kyun pooch rahe hain Shreya bilkul theek hain…

Abhijeet:Acha to vo Cancer expert Dr Ramesh se kyun milne gayii thi….

Sachin is shocked by his question….

Daya:Main tumhare aage haath jodhta hoon Sachin please batao kya hua hain Shreya ko tum nahii jaante main usse kitna pyaar karta hoon please bolo ki yeh log jo soch rahe hain vo galat hain meri Shreya ko kuch nahii hua hain….

Sachin:Sir main kuch nahii bata sakta I am sorry…..

He sarts going…Daya holds his hand…..

Daya:Tumhe batano hoga bolo kya hain sach…

Sachin:Himmat hain aap mein sunne ki to sunniye haan Cancer hain Shreya ko kuch hi dino ke mehmaan hain manna kiya tha usne aapko batane ko lekin aapko kya farq parta hain agar parta to uss bechaari ko itna intezaar nahii karwaate aapke intezaar ke kaaran pehle hi aadha mar rahii thi ab poora mar jaayegi…..

Daya:Bas karo Sachin maana galti hui mujhse lekin tum jo kar rahe the vo bhi galat tha samjhe tum…

Taarika:Humein abhi hi Dr Ramesh se milna chahiye…..

Abhijeet:Haan Taarika humein chalna chahiye..

Daya:Tum dono jaao mujhe Shreya se milna hain…..

Abhijeet and Taarika went to met Dr Ramesh here Daya comes to Shreya's house…

**At Shreya house...**

Shreya is at garden standing having tears in eyes Daya puts his hand on her soulder…Shreya turns and jerks his hand…..

Shreya:Kyun aaye ho yahaan chod do mujhe jaao yahaan se kya rishta hain tumhara mujhse…..

Daya hugs her tightly…..

Shreya:Jaayiye yahaan se Daya Jaaiye….

Daya:Shhhhhhh Kyun nahii bataya apni taqleef ko kya tumhe mujh pe bharosa nahii hain….

Shreya:Daya sir kyun nahii bataya matlab kya bol rahe ho tum…..

Daya kisses at her forehead ….

**Ek Pyaar ka naghma hain maujon ki ravaani hain**

**Zindagi aur kuch bhi nahii teri meri kahaani hain**

Daya:Meri jaan zindagi se lar rahii hain aur tumne mujhe bataana zaroori nahii samjha

Shreya had tears in her eyes….

**Kuch paakar khona hain kuch kho kar paana hain**

**Jeevan ka matlab to aana jaana hain**

Shreya:Daya main nahii chahti thi ki aapko dukh ho aap phir se apna pyaar kho do...kitna ajeeb hain na jab aap nahii the to mujhe aap chaahiye the aur aaj aap hain to mere paas zindagi hi nahii hain sahii kehte hain pyaar mein kabhi deri nahii karni chahiye…..

Daya:Shhh Shreya deri kahaan hui hain tum aur main humesha saath the aur saath rahenge main sab theek kar dunga…..

Shreya:Nahii Daya yeh itna asaan nahii hain aap samajh nahii rahe…

Daya:Itna mushkil nahii tum samajh nahii rahii…

**do pal ki zindagi se ek umar churaani hain**

**Zindagi aur kuch bhi nahii teri meri kahaani hain**

He hugs her once more...

**Here at bureau Acp calls Abhijeet…**

Abhijeet:Haan Sir boliye…..

Acp:Abhijeet Daya kahaan hain vo theek to hain?

Abhijeet:Sir aap aise kyun keh rahe hain Daya to Shreya ke ghar gaya hain kyun koi baat hain…..

Acp:Oh no Daya ki jaan ko khatra hain Abhijeet jald se jald Shreya ke ghar chalo Kaaliya Daya pe hamla karne ke liye pahuchta hi hoga…..

Abhijeet:What? Sir main abhi pahuchta hoon aap bhi aayiye…

**At Shreya's house..**

Shreya:Daya aap samajh nahii rahe hain bhaavnaaye apni jagah hain zindagi bhavnaao se nahii jeete…

Daya:Shreya please bas ek baar bolo ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho…..

Shreya:Daya please jaao kissi aur ke paas ab yeh chaand tumhara kabhi nahii hoga….

Daya:Nahii Shreya main tumhe nahii kho sakta kisi kimmat mein nahii …..Agar tumhe kuch hua to main bhi zinda nahii rahunga…

Shreya kept her hand on his mouth…

**Tu dhaar hain nadiya ki main teraa kinaara hoon**

**tu mera sahaara hain main tera sahara hoon**

**Aankhon mein samandar hain aansuon ka paani hain**

**Zindagi aur kuch bhi nahii teri meri kahaani hain**

Shreya:Please aisa mat kaho Daya…..

They hug each other tightly….At hug Shreya saw many people having gun at Daya's point Shreya jerks him and a gun shoot her near heart….Daya runs to her…. .

Shreya:Daya maine kahaa tha na har kahaani ki happy ending nahii hoti Daya…

Daya hugs her…She is taking heavy breath ….Suddenly more gun shot 3-4 guns hits Daya he fells at ground ….Acp and team comes and hits other gang members …..

Daya(Heavy breadth):Maine kahaan tha na tumhe kuch hua to main bhi zinda nahii rahunga…..

Shreya having tears at her eyes…..

Daya with blood hands ….wipes them…..

Daya:Ab kyun ro rahii ho agar tum meri zindagi mein nahii aa sakti thi to main aa rahaa hoon tumhaare paas…

A cute eyelock...

**Toofan ka aana hain aake chale jaana hain**

**Baadal hain yeh kuch pal ka chhakar dhal jaana hain**

**Parchaiyaan reh jaati reh jaati nishaniyan**

**zindagi aur kuch bhi nahii Teri meri kahaani hain**

They both hug each other…Team member fights and at last reach to Kaaliya…..Abhijeet comes running to Daya and saw Dareya hugging each other and died..

**Ab aapse kitne log mujhe maarne waale hain but this is bitter truth of life jisse hum bhaagna chaahein tab bhi nahii bhaag sakte…..Life mein kissi cheez ki ahmiyat tab hi samajh aati hain jab vo dur ho jaati hain iss liye please all my dear friends if koi bhi cheez aisi hain jiski aap shayad ahmiyat nahii kar paaye to ab kariye kahin baht derr naa ho jaaye…**

**Thanks for reading and please Review…..**


End file.
